


Snowflakes and Home

by MorningGlory2



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: A little dick stacking as we fondly call it, Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, Happy times, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sebastian is needy, Top Chris Evans, as per usual, back in NYC, but in the best way, chris has a filthy mouth, evans stan, happy soft boys, oh what have a I done here with these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: And now, watching his boyfriend make breakfast against a snowy backdrop, all Chris wanted to do was christen the counter too. And maybe the floor. And definitely the couch.“You know, wearing those pants so low, it’s like you’re begging me to fuck this ass right here,” Chris’ voice was still gravely from sleep as he strode toward Sebastian, not even allowing the man to turn as he pressed his chest to Seb’s back. Sebastian laughed and it was still the most beautiful sound Chris had ever heard.“They’re your pants so they’re too big,” Sebastian reasoned as he pushed back into Chris. Chris’ cock was half hard and swelling quickly. “You’re fuckin’ insatiable,” Sebastian laughed more, moving the spatula in the pan as he cooked the scrambled eggs.“As if you’re complaining,” Chris laughed, sliding his hands into the pants as Sebastian deposited the eggs onto two plates. “You look so delicious I just can’t help myself.”





	Snowflakes and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamDamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/gifts).



> This is for Team Damon for her 100 follower milestone on Tumblr! This takes place in the future, a little outtake if their sweet life. 
> 
> Not yet following us on tumblr? Hit up Team Damon @ murder-daddy-bucky and follow the series @ burnupinyouratmosphere. I’ve been posting some oneshots and sneak peeks along with good Evanstan material! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let us know what you think!

Chris didn’t know what was better, the smell of the sheets beneath him or the smell of the bacon coming from the kitchen. The New York apartment wasn’t small, in fact Sebastian had a decent sized loft in the heart of SoHo. But the smell of bacon was strong enough to make Chris feel like he was already in the kitchen. It was mouth watering.

 

The sheets below him smelled of Sebastian and his cologne however. That in itself was enticing. Lying on his stomach he breathed in deeply, the scents mingling in this wonderful sense of  _ home _ . That’s what Sebastian was:  _ home.  _

 

It took effort but Chris managed to push himself up and pull on a pair of running shorts Sebastian had in a drawer. The skyline was peppered with snowflakes and it actually lended to the warmth of the apartment. They’d flown in the night before from LA, would stay a few days before heading on to Boston. It was a nice change and a nice stop along the way before they met up with Chris’ family for the holidays. 

 

Chris ran a warm towel over his bearded face, brushed his teeth, and freshened his hair with water before heading out to find Sebastian shirtless in the kitchen, humming a Christmas song and seemingly making a three course breakfast. He must have gone out for groceries, Chris realized as he caught sight of the clock, noticing it was past ten. He’d slept in. He had to laugh that he’d been so out cold he hadn’t heard or felt Sebastian leave. He blamed it on the late flight and the christening of Sebastian’s shower as they’d be unable to keep their hands off one another. 

 

_ Shocker _ , he thought to himself with sarcasm. They were all over each other as much as possible. Six months into their official relationship, how were they supposed to be? Chris was sure it was just like this. 

 

And now, watching his boyfriend make breakfast against a snowy backdrop, all Chris wanted to do was christen the counter too. And maybe the floor. And definitely the couch. 

 

“You know, wearing those pants so low, it’s like you’re begging me to fuck this ass right here,” Chris’ voice was still gravely from sleep as he strode toward Sebastian, not even allowing the man to turn as he pressed his chest to Seb’s back. Sebastian laughed and it was still the most beautiful sound Chris had ever heard. 

 

“They’re your pants so they’re too big,” Sebastian reasoned as he pushed back into Chris. Chris’ cock was half hard and swelling quickly. “You’re fuckin’ insatiable,” Sebastian laughed more, moving the spatula in the pan as he cooked the scrambled eggs. 

 

“As if you’re complaining,” Chris laughed, sliding his hands into the pants as Sebastian deposited the eggs onto two plates. “You look so delicious I just can’t help myself.”

 

“Are you trying to seduce me or the food?” Sebastian was sassy in the mornings and Chris loved it. 

 

“The food begs to be eaten, it’s you I have to seduce,” Chris replied playfully, a hand slipping around to wrap around Sebastian’s cock. It was semi-hard and throbbed in Chris’ hand. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I was begging last night.” 

 

Chris groaned at Sebastian’s honest words, pressing his cock against his ass as Sebastian began to rock into him. He watched over the other’s shoulder at the way he gripped the counter, his head falling back into his shoulder. “You want me to fuck you right here baby? Right now?” Sebastian throbbed as Chris spoke. 

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he breathed, Sebastian’s hand slipping up into Chris’ longer hair. Chris grinned and bit into his neck, making him cry out and writhe.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Chris groaned as he removed his hand and pushed down the sweatpants. As Sebastian stepped out of the pants, Chris shoved his shorts down, letting their bodies finally fully touch and from there all bets were off. 

 

Chris pushed him back into the counter—sure to avoid the hot stove—and Sebastian thrust against his cock with a deep need. His moans were wanton and loud and if Chris hadn’t been present the night before—and basically every night the past month—he’d think it had been some time since they’d been together. But he knew that wasn’t the case—the real case was that Sebastian was just starved for his cock. All the time. In every way Chris loved. 

 

Their cocks rubbed together and Chris found himself gasping into their now bruising kisses. Sebastian’s hands gripped his hips tightly, holding them together and if Chris was honest, he didn’t know how much more he could take. He already felt on the edge. The way their cocks looked pressed together, the way the skin of Sebastian’s always pushed down to show off that slick flared head, the way his pre-cum mingled with his own...Chris groaned and grasped their cocks, holding them together in a firm grip. 

 

“You want me to fuck you? Or get you off like this?” He stroked them slow as he rasped the words, finding Sebastian’s hooded eyes as he spoke. Sebastian whimpered, biting down hard on his bottom lip. 

 

“Fuck me, from behind, against the counter. Please,  _ please _ ,” he begged beautifully and how was Chris supposed to resist. Separating them quickly to hold them both off, he took a sharp breath. 

 

“Turn around. Do not touch yourself,” he demanded. Sebastian nodded and did as he was told quickly. “I’ll be right back,” he gave the others ass a slap for good measure, winning a sweet cry that he knew only added to Sebastian’s pleasure. 

 

Chris was quick, returning with the lube they’d left out in the bathroom in record time, not even waiting until he was back in the kitchen to start rubbing it on himself. His stomach tightened as he stroked himself, that fire burning inside him. 

 

“Stick that ass out, baby,” he groaned, pulling at Sebastian’s hips. He tilted them with practiced precision, gripping the counter as Chris dripped the lube onto his anxious hole. The clean, pink skin called to him and if he hadn’t just poured lube on it, he may have gone in for a lick. 

 

“ _ Come on Chris _ ,” Sebastian begged openly, glancing back to find Chris’ hungry eyes with the hint of a sinister grin. “Fuck me.”

 

“Aw sweetheart, I’m gonna. Don’t worry,” he soothed as he stepped forward and pushed the head of his cock against Sebastian’s hole. Seb whined as Chris teased him, pulling away and pushing forward, back and forth but never really diving in. Until he did, catching him off guard as he plunged into him, not stopping until he was buried fully. Sebastian cried out in pure pleasure, head bowing forward as he stuck his ass out further, tightening instinctively around the intrusion. Chris’s jaw clenched as he held still for only a short moment, before pulling out completely, leaving Sebastian empty and whining.

 

Sebastian’s gasp echoed along the clean lines of the kitchen as he looked back at Chris with shocked eyes. “You’re fucking kidding,” he sassed and before he could retort further, Chris was pushing back into him, straight in until he was fully seated once more. Sebastian’s cries of pleasure were worth every stutter and pause as he dragged his cock back out completely. 

 

He did this a few more times—the tease, the drawing out of the pleasure. In and out, fully, thrust after thrust until Sebastian was keening against the counter, sobbing for more,  _ begging for more.  _ “Chris,” he gasped and Chris watched as he toned, strong arms shook with that pure unadulterated need. His body was sweaty, his ass begging for his cock, his back perfectly bowed. 

 

“Yes, baby? What do you need?” Chris’ tip teased his hole, pushing just slightly in and then pulling away. Sebastian was right where he wanted him. 

 

“Fuck me, Chris. Please. I’m fuckin’ begging here,” Sebastian looked over his shoulder, expression full of desire and pain. “ _ Please _ .” 

 

“You ready to come?” Chris asked, using every bit of his own resolve to hold himself together. Sebastian nodded eagerly. 

 

“Y-yes. Need to. Need to come,” his voice was broken as if admitting it meant he might. Chris gripping his hips tighter and pressed against his abused hole one more time. 

 

“Okay baby, here it comes….”

 

Chris pushed into him and began a punishing pace. Sebastian’s curses filled the kitchen and Chris bathed in the sound of making the other lose his mind. He was on the edge himself and he could hardly hold it together. He reached around Sebastian and grasped his swollen cock, giving him a few good pulls. “Come on...come on...come with me Seb,  _ come now _ ,” Chris gasped and Sebastian obeyed, letting go at the same moment Chris’ hips stuttered and he hit his release head on. He came hard, almost losing his balance and pulling Sebastian down with him. He at least had the wherewithal to keep stroking Sebastian through his own orgasm, albeit slowly as his come hit the cabinet. He couldn’t bring himself to care unfortunately. He was very preoccupied and lost in a haze. 

 

He wasn’t even sure how his head ended up against Sebastian’s back, holding him tightly, still buried inside. He blinked and groaned, lifting his head as his breathing finally returned to normal. “You okay baby?” He asked as he held Sebastian up. Sebastian made a noise that make Chris laugh lightly. 

 

“Okay? God I’ve never been better. Except every time we do that.”

 

Chris laughed at that, deep and satisfying as he slid from Sebastian’s body. He said he’d be right back and he was, with a warm cloth to clean them up. They moved slow but they were dressed soon after, kissing slow against the same counter after Chris had cleaned up the cabinets while Sebastian gulped down a huge glass of water. 

 

“Now I’m really hungry,” Chris murmured into Sebastian’s lips. Their laughter mingled. 

 

“You worked up quite the appetite,” Sebastian agreed. 

 

“It’s your fault,” Chris felt playful, relaxed as he cuddled against the counter. Sebastian picked up a piece of bacon and put it to Chris’ lips. 

 

“Eat up handsome. We’re taking a walk in a little while. And then later tonight you know what I’m gonna need,” he replied mischievously. Chris licked his lips and bit into the bacon. 

 

“A walk in the snow and sex later? On the couch maybe? You got it.” 

 

Some days wouldn’t always be like this—some months they’d spend apart. So when they had the chance, they took it and embraced it. They enjoyed every minute of being normal, which they knew they were far from. 

 

“I love you,” Chris murmured as he kissed Sebastian one more time before breakfast. 

 

“Love you back, handsome.” 


End file.
